


Leaving Plans to Her

by Merfilly



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Harley is setting things up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Leaving Plans to Her

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rascals & Rogues

Poison Ivy looked over at the woman sitting on the work table. She then sighed, because it was obvious Harley was not backing away from her idea.

"You want us to stage a heist at Willingham's, so that Catwoman can carry off her heist at Brubaker's, because you think the bat babies will chase us instead, and the Bat will go after her?"

"Yep! Isn't it romantic, Red?"

Living with the Joker so long had broken reality for Harley. That was the only explanation. But, Harley had a point. They owed Catwoman a favor.

"We use my plan," she agreed.


End file.
